Embodiments disclosed herein relate to semiconductor devices comprising magneto-resistive devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device comprising a transistor that is connected to a magneto-resistive device.
With rapid developments in the electronic industry and demands of users, electronic devices are becoming more compact and lightweight. The need for portable electronic devices is increasing. Thus, to satisfy the need for portable electronic devices, there is an increasing need for semiconductor devices capable of low-power multi-functional performance.